This invention relates to the field of carrying cases, particularly those of the type used to carry small, portable electronic devices.
A standard carrying case-or pouch generally includes an integral clip. Such a clip is used to attach the case to such things as a belt or over the waistline of clothes. Mobile handhelds, such as the RIM(copyright) 950 Wireless Handheld(trademark), are carried in cases having such a clip. The clip is used to attach the case to the user""s belt or over the waistline of their clothes, as examples, to make carrying easier.
Carrying cases with integral clips do not allow the user to remove the clip in order to carry the device more easily in pockets. That is, the clip can make the case bulky. Cases made bulky by clips can be problematic if the pouch or case is to be placed in a small, enclosed area such as a pocket. It may sometimes be desirable to decrease the bulk of a carrying case by removing the clip from the carrying case.
The present invention provides an apparatus for use with a handheld device. The apparatus includes a panel configured to provide support for the handheld device, defining an aperture and having a mating structure located in the aperture. The apparatus further includes a clip assembly operative to engage an article of clothing and configured to releasably attach to the mating structure, and thereby to impart a first configuration to the apparatus. The apparatus also includes a replacement insert configured to releaseably attach to the mating structure in place of the clip assembly, and thereby to impart a second configuration to the apparatus.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for use with a handheld communication device. The apparatus includes a panel defining an aperture and operative to support the device. The apparatus further includes a clip assembly including a first mating structure configured to attach to the panel, and thereby to impart a first configuration to the apparatus. The apparatus also includes a replacement insert including a second mating structure configured to releasably attach to the panel and replace the clip assembly, and thereby to impart a second configuration to the apparatus.
The present invention provides a method for use with a handheld device of attaching a clip assembly to a panel. The method includes providing a clip assembly having a recess, and the recess having a tab. The method further includes providing a panel defining an aperture, and having a tongue located in the aperture and having a slot configured to mate with the tab. The method also includes directing the clip assembly into the aperture so that the tongue mates with the recess and the tab mates with the slot, thereby to attach the clip assembly to the panel.
The present invention further provides a method for use with a handheld device for detaching a clip assembly from a panel having an aperture. The method includes providing a clip assembly having a recess and a panel having a tongue located in the aperture, the tongue having a slot and the recess having a tab, the clip assembly being mated to the aperture, the tongue being mated with the recess and the tab being mated with the slot, thereby to secure the clip assembly to the panel. The method further includes directing the tongue away from recess, thereby to disengage the slot from the tab. The method also includes directing the clip assembly out of the aperture, thereby to detach the clip assembly from the panel.
The present invention provides a method for use with a handheld device for attaching a replacement insert to a panel having an aperture. The method includes providing the replacement insert having a recess and a panel having a tongue located in the aperture, the tongue having a slot and the recess having a tab. The method further includes directing the replacement insert into the aperture so that the tongue mates with the recess and the tab mates with the slot, thereby attach the replacement insert to the panel.
The present invention further provides a method for use with a handheld device for detaching a replacement insert from a panel having an aperture. The method includes providing a replacement insert having a recess, and a panel having a tongue located in the aperture, the tongue having a slot and the recess having a tab, the replacement insert being mated to the aperture, the tongue being mated with the recess and the tab being mated with the slot, thereby to secure the clip assembly to the panel. The method also includes directing the tongue away from recess, thereby to disengage the slot from the tab. The method further includes directing the replacement insert out of the aperture, thereby to detach the replacement insert from the panel.
The clip assembly of the present invention is particularly useful for cases and pouches that hold, store, and carry handheld electronic devices. Examples of such devices include data and communication devices.